quand tout semble perdu
by sohaya
Summary: One shot! Reprise de la fin de l'épisode trois: Anakin est désormais du coté obscur, définitivement? Obiwan est prêt à tout pour aider son padawan, même s'il doit pour cela révéler ses sentiments. Slash ObiwanAnakin


**Disclamer :** rien ne m'appartient comme vous pouvez vous en doutez je ne fais que reprendre les personnage de la célèbre trilogie de Georges Lucas.

**Note importante** : Cette fic est sur le couple Obi_-_wan/Anakin donc deux choses à vous dire : j'ai modifié la fin de l'épisode trois (dsl aux fans qui ont aimé la fin) ensuite ceux qui n'aiment pas les slash ne lisaient pas même s'il n'y a rien de hard ds ma fic je n'ai pas envie de me faire incendier pcq j'ai osé écrire une fic sur ce couple que je trouve très bien (dommage d'ailleurs qu'il n'y ai aucune fic dessus !)

De plus j'aimerais lancer un appel aux fans du couple Anakin/Obi_-_wan il n'y a aucune fic française sur ce couple et je trouve ça dommage dc voilà !

Bon je vous laisse lire le one_-_shot (enfin) il est court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anakin se dirigea pour rejoindre le vaisseau qui venait d'atterrir. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille: celui de Padmé. Il quitta la salle en toute hâte où les récents cadavres jonchaient le sol, témoignant de la cruauté de la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Indifférent de son acte, il les enjamba, ne pensant qu'à retrouver sa femme, la mère de son futur enfant. Cependant il était inquiet. Pourquoi risquait_-_elle sa vie et celle de son enfant pour venir ici ? Et comment a_-_t_-_elle su où le trouver alors que même Obi_-_wan l'ignorait?

A la mention de son maître, son cœur se serra. Depuis toujours il vouait une admiration sans borne à son maître jedi même si celui_-_ci se montrait trop prévenant, voire sévère à son encontre. Il l'aimait et sa récente trahison lui déchira les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas penser au regard que son maître pourrait porter sur lui s'il apprenait les actes qu'il avait commis dernièrement. Mais ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui plaisaient trop. Jamais les jedis n'auraient pu lui offrir tout ceci. Il pouvait désormais protéger sa famille, tous ceux qu'il aimait ne périraient plus.

Il se jeta dans les bras de sa femme. Mais sa joie de la revoir fit bientôt place à l'inquiétude en voyant son visage soucieux. Il l'écouta lui confier ses craintes. Elle débita, la voix tremblante, les rumeurs qui siégeaient au conseil des jedis et cherchait par tous les moyens à se rassurer en sondant son visage pour déceler le moindre signe permettant de réfuter toutes les atroces allégations qu'elle avait pu entendre le concernant.

Mais il ne contesta rien. Son désir de pouvoir était trop grand pour s'encombrer de quelques remords. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de sa Padmé pour la calmer et l'obliger à l'écouter. Il lui fit alors part de son projet, contrôler la galaxie pour instaurer la paix et vivre enfin heureux, une existence paisible avec ses proches. Mais la réaction de sa bien_-_aimée ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Elle recula horrifiée, voulant le fuir, elle aussi…

Il n'eut pas le temps de la convaincre davantage car son attention fut attirée par le vaisseau où une silhouette venait d'apparaître. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Lui ici! Il jeta un regard meurtrier à sa femme. Ainsi elle l'avait trompé! Elle avait osé amener Obi_-_wan. Ils s'étaient ligués contre lui. Trahison! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Une rage folle s'empara de lui, plus grande que la tristesse qui tiraillait son être. La trahison de son maître l'attristait plus que celle de sa femme. Il tendit la main vers elle et l'étrangla. Suffoquant, elle s'affaissa sous le choc.

Mais ses yeux étaient de braise et ceux suppliants de Padmé ne pouvaient atténuer la flamme qui brûlait en lui.

_-_- Anakin! Non!

Obi_-_wan, le sabre laser à la main, se précipita vers lui pour empêcher l'irréparable. Il para son attaque et ils se regardèrent quelques instants. Les larmes ravageaient ses joues, des larmes de colère et de rage. Les mains tremblantes, il tenait son sabre laser. Il ne voulait pas se battre, pas avec lui. Tout le monde, mais pas avec lui. Il pouvait tuer sa femme mais pas son maître, son ancien maître désormais.

Obi_-_wan regarda son padawan dévoré par la haine. Il n'était pas trop tard pour le ramener dans le droit chemin. Il n'était jamais trop tard. Il refusait de le laisser sombrer dans le côté obscur, il tenait trop à lui pour cela et surtout il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

_-_- Anakin…

_-_- Non! Le coupa_-_t_-_il rageusement, Taisez_-_vous! Je refuse de vous écouter. Vous m'avez trahi!

_-_- C'est toi qui me dis ça? Alors que tu n'as fait que semer discorde et mort autour de toi? Tu me déçois…

_-_- De toute manière, je n'étais jamais assez bon pour vous…

La rancune qu'il avait accumulée jusque là ressurgit avec sa haine. Toutes les fois où il voulait plaire à son maître qui, lui, ne voyait que les côtés négatifs et ne pensait qu'à l'assener d'interdictions et de recommandations de toute sorte. Jamais ça n'allait, il avait toujours quelque chose à lui reprocher.

_-_- Jamais, Jamais…, ses larmes l'empêchèrent de parler, il hurlait à travers ses sanglots. Tout ce que j'entreprenais n'était pas assez bon pour vous. Vous n'avez jamais eu confiance en moi! Je n'étais jamais à la hauteur de vos espérances!

_-_- C'est faux, Anakin et tu le sais très bien.

_-_-Non!

Anakin se remit à hurler, il ne voulait rien entendre. Obi_-_wan était désemparé, la rage et la tristesse de son disciple l'assaillaient. Il ne devait pas perdre pied, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse, la vie de son padawan était en jeu.

_-_- Tu es bien plus qu'un fils pour moi…

Cette phrase fut comme un électrochoc sur Anakin. Aveuglé par la colère, il se remit à hurler.

_-_- Non! C'est faux! Tout n'est que mensonge!

Il ne le croyait plus désormais, il leva son bras et se précipita vers Obi_-_wan. Les deux jedis s'engagèrent dans un violent duel. Mais Obi_-_wan ne lâchait pas prise. Il essayait toujours, en vain, de ramener son jeune disciple sur la voie de la raison.

_--_-Il n'est pas trop tard! Anakin, reviens…

Sourd à ses protestations, il voulait en finir, anéantir cette douleur.

_-_- Il est trop tard… Maître…

Alors qu'il essaya une fois de plus de le frapper, Obi_-_wan le propulsa en arrière, touchant son bras. Surpris, Anakin eut tout juste le temps de se retenir au bord du précipice qui conduisait dans la lave. Blessé, il n'arrivait pas à grimper, ses jambes brassant l'air.

_-_- Tu étais bien plus qu'un frère pour moi! Tu étais l'élu! Tu devais restaurer l'équilibre entre la force.

Le désespoir s'empara d'Obi_-_wan, son élève était perdu et il devait lui avouer l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

_-_- Anakin, je t'aimais! Et tous mes reproches ne servaient qu'à te protéger de ces sentiments que je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler!

Anakin resta figé à cette révélation. Sa haine le quitta, remplacée aussitôt par la peur. Il avait tout gâché! La honte l'obligea à détourner le regard de son maître.

Il était épuisé, sa force le quittait et il se sentait glissé, aspiré par la lave. Le menton tremblant il sortit les mots qui lui dévoraient le corps depuis bien trop longtemps.

_-_- Je vous aimais aussi.

Il lâcha brutalement prise, soulagé.

Mais au lieu de fusionner avec les braises liquides, une poigne de fer le retint. Obi_-_wan le tira à lui et à deux, ils réussirent à se tirer de cette mauvaise situation. Obi_-_wan serrait contre lui son jeune élève, en murmurant que tout était fini. Anakin, fiévreux, releva la tête et, approchant son visage de celui de son maître, il y déposa ses lèvres, ne cherchant pas à aller plus loin, appuyant juste ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement.

Se dégageant quelques minutes après, il murmura un ' je suis désolé ' avant de sombrer dans un profond coma.

THE END

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Des commentaires à faire ? Les reviews st là pr ça !


End file.
